Friends Always Come Through In The End
by darkgirl3
Summary: Even when it looks bad the strenght of a friendship can out weight more than the hurt. I own nothing. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own VPD the show belongs to the CW, L.J. Smith, Kevin Williams and Julie. I had to fix Daddy's Issues. I wrote this few weeks ago and finished it just now. Hope you enjoy and thanks to the censorship bill not being passed can still post stories. Not beta'd **

**Friends Always Come Through In The End**

Caroline rang the doorbell at he Lockwood's house. She had to talk to Tyler, and it had to be now. She started knocking on the door once it didn't open. She groaned knocking on the door again until it was opened finally. She knew that Jules was around, but that damn werewolf bitch be damned. However when the door opened she wished she had gone up through Tyler's window. She could have leaped that high.

"You're just asking for it now," Jules said, she was on her way out.

"I don't want anything to do with you, I want talk to Tyler," Caroline said.

"You should thought about that before you told him lies, before you killed Mason," Jules said.

"I did not kill Mason, I wasn't here, I was in the woods helping Elena and Bonnie, my friends, I wasn't near the boarding house when he died," Caroline knew that she had find way to talk to Tyler. He'd been so pissed off, she had seen the rage there, and his eyes had changed. The bruise on her back was probably gone now, but there was still a small dent on her car door from the impact.

Jules wasn't backing down, she was getting closer to Caroline forcing her to walk backwards at first, but in second she used her vamp speed trying to get past her. Jules practically growled grabbing Caroline and sending her from the porch throwing her as far as she could. She knew that Tyler was inside the house, and he could hear. Right now wasn't the time to fight because if his mom heard it wouldn't be good. She ran down the stairs grabbing Caroline by keeping her on ground. "You go near Tyler and I'll end you,"

Caroline used all her vampire strength and sent Jules back up against the other woman's Bronco. She ran up the steps and into the house. She was running in blur so nobody could see her when she got to Tyler's door. She almost didn't stop in time, her throat hurt, and she really had to talk to Tyler. She knocked on the door of the room holding her arm against her. She really needed to reset the bone in her arm so it could heal up.

"What do you…" Tyler trailed off looking at Caroline. She looked like she'd just been hit by truck. The anger he had inside of him was gone like that seeing her like this. "What happened to you?" he took her hand and let her in his room. His mom seeing her like this would not be good and explaining it wouldn't either. He never wanted to see her hurt, even if he was pissed at her.

"I was attacked by your new friend," Caroline said sitting on the bed biting down popping her arm back into place. She let out a groan at the feeling; she hadn't had any broken bones in two years. That was back in freshmen year of high school when it had to heal on its own. "I don't know if you heard me, I don't know how far you can hear, but I never knew that he was going to die, I swear to you Tyler," she sat there watching her arm heal instead of looking up.

"I heard you, and I'm sorry I…" he sighed sitting down beside her, he should have listened to her instead of walking off. It was his fault she'd gotten hurt now, if he'd stayed she wouldn't have come here; Jules wouldn't have done this to her. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I was pissed off and…"

"You attacked me, but I didn't want you to get hurt, Tyler, you have no clue what it is like here, and I didn't want to tell you everything at once," Caroline said before she heard somebody at the door. "I might as well go before she really does try to kill me," she said but before she could get far she was being pulled back down. There was no way he was letting her leave.

"No, give me a minute, it's my mom," He said getting up going to the door. He knew his mom's presence just like he could tell Caroline had been downstairs. Ever since he became the wolf his senses were amplified. Caroline relaxed but got up moving so his mom didn't see her when he exited the room.

****

Caroline was sitting on Tyler's bed waiting for him to come back upstairs. His mom had been going to the memorial thing, but he'd told her he didn't feel too good. It was a lie, but it had gotten him a pass to stay here. They had to talk; she had to explain a lot of things because if Jules went and told him even more stuff it wouldn't be good.

"My mom's gone till tonight," Tyler said leaving the door open, he was carrying bottle of beer. Two to be exact she saw the second one in his other hand which had two bowls of ice cream. "I can't get to the liquor; she'd know it was gone," She wouldn't exactly be checking it or lecturing him about drinking though. He just used it as an excuse because he wanted to stay relatively sober.

She took the beer and bowl ice cream letting out a breath she didn't need. "It's cool, your phone was ringing, but I didn't answer it," Caroline hadn't wanted to, it had been Jules. She'd seen the caller id and wanted to go kick the bitch's ass for what she'd done. She had about ripped them apart and she couldn't loose her best friend.

Tyler looked at the phone sending text he was fine it would keep Jules from showing up here. He didn't need a fight between them again. "She won't show up, I was supposed to meet her earlier, but she lied to me more," he didn't give shit he ever saw Jules again; she'd told him that Caroline had killed Mason.

He'd thought about it after he'd walked back home, how could Caroline have killed Mason. She hated being a vampire, she didn't want this life. The girl felt horrible about killing that guy at the school carnival. She'd told him what had happened when she first turned. She had kept him from doing the same thing two nights ago.

Caroline opened the beer drinking some of it glad to have something to drink. She really should have drunk some blood before she had left. "There are five vampires besides me, Stefan and Damon you know about now. There was Rose, but she died last night because Jules bit her trying to kill Damon," she looked at the bowl moving the ice cream around. "Then there is Elijah, I don't know much about him, he is one of the original Vampires." She said finally taking a bite of the ice cream. Apparently she wasn't all in the loop about everything. Damon hadn't told her everything about the deal Elena made because they were not going to comply with it.

Tyler sat down not sure what to think because Jules had left this part out. Then again, he'd let stuff slide too, he'd left out the part he loved Caroline. The one thing he'd never tell anybody besides himself now. He wanted to be with his best friend's ex, while he was trying to get back together with her. Hell he'd seen Matt kiss her, and heard what he'd told her. Caroline had ran though, then she'd shut the door on him. He was so confused right now, but he loved Caroline because to him she was still her, the vampire was just part of her. It did not make up her entire being he thought.

"Damon is so pissed off right now, because he cared for Rose, and he hadn't cared for nobody but two people in the last hundred some years," Caroline said going on about how she knew Damon liked Elena, and then he'd meet Rose. She left out the part about Damon using her last year; it wasn't a good idea right now. "Lastly there is Katherine, she's the one that got all this shit started," she took pull from the beer.

She wasn't going to leave nothing out this time she swore to it. Everything she knew she spilled it out. By the time Caroline finished telling Tyler everything about why Sarah had stabbed him, why Matt had picked the fight and why Mason was dead, the real truth she sat and waited for Tyler to say something. She had even added the part about being in the woods when Mason had picked a fight with her. She'd seen his shocked look. The part about Mason holding Elena by the throat threatening to break her neck was not left out either.

"I don't get it, why did she want me to be a damn werewolf?" Caroline flinched, but she started in about what Elena had found out. That to break the sun and moon curse you had to kill the doppelganger, have a witch to do the spell, kill a vampire and werewolf. "So she just used Mason too?" Tyler asked.

"I think so, I mean yeah, the night in the woods when that wolf attacked Matt, you were there when it jumped on me, but Stefan made you forget," Caroline said, "He was trying to protect me, because werewolf bite kills, and he was protecting you too in a way," she said.

"I remember last year, when I changed into the wolf I had all these memories, and I remembered Damon holding me off the grown," Tyler said it was still little fuzzy but it was slowly coming through. "Stefan was holding Vicky and she'd tried to bite me in my car," He had been trying to process all these memories because they were like a dream. He remembered punching Damon and it had hurt. It was the last time he ever saw Vicky.

"Yeah, Damon turned her, don't ask why, I don't know why," Caroline said, "He's not the same as he was last year, he's changed and even though he'd try and kill you right now, it's more protection than you being you," she was trying to explain this not knowing if it made any scenes. "It's like I didn't tell him I told you about me being a vampire, he's sorta in a weird way vampire world thing my new dad I think," she said hoping that sounded right.

It was weird to even think about, but Damon had healed her and Katherine killed her with his blood in her. It made Damon the one that made her a vampire even though Katherine killed her. She was guessing that made him her new dad and Katherine her mom in the vampire world. It was just too damn creepy to think about though. She didn't want Katherine as her mom she'd take her real mom any day.

****

"I'm sorry about this morning, and I know I said it, but I never meant to do that, I just…"

"You got pissed, I know I lied to you, but I couldn't risk you being killed too, Tyler. You're my best friend, I got nobody to talk to not really, they're worried about Elena," Caroline was too, but she really needed her friends and they were too busy to notice how much she was hurting, except Tyler. He'd been a friend to her when they'd been younger, but after ninth grade, it seemed like he was different person. "And you were wrong, Tyler, ninth grade we were close, and then that party two years ago at your house. Some dumb ass tried feel me up, you saved me from making worst mistake," she said with small smile eating ice cream.

Tyler had to give her that one, ninth grade they had been friends, and it wasn't like this but was close to it. "I remember that, Bonnie and you were fighting, it was what three months?"

"Yeah, then you and Elena made us talk again," Caroline said, she'd had Tyler for those three months though. He'd been the one hanging out with her on Friday nights when Elena was at Bonnie's or there was school thing and she knew she'd see Bonnie and didn't want to. "I didn't mean what said this morning, the kiss meant something, and I was trying to hide it because you through me off," she confessed. He'd just been there at her house and she hadn't been expecting him. She had felt like a dream at first. She had wanted to see him and there he was.

She had felt something for him; it was why she'd turned Matt down when he tried to get back with her. It was why she'd went and told Matt that there wasn't nothing going on with Tyler and her, but that she'd been helping him with something that nobody else ever could. That she was the only one that understood what it was like and that she fell for him. She told Matt she was sorry before she'd left and that things had just changed after the car crash.

The whole time she'd been thinking it, she'd really been saying it out loud. She realized it and stopped keeping her eyes down wishing that she could be invisible right now. It wasn't the way she'd wanted to tell him she had fallen and it was more like she was in love. The sound of the doorbell made her jump back with her vampire speed she was against Tyler's wall in a second. She landed on the floor hard, "Ow,"

"Caroline," Tyler got up going over to her helping her off floor, "It's the doorbell, are you okay?" The way she'd just moved had startled him too. He knew she could run really fast, but this had been a surprise.

She nodded standing up, her head hurt, but it was going away now. "You should get the door, because they still there," she smiled feeling little uncomfortable but when she looked up she knew why, Tyler was still watching her. He made no move to back up instead he moved closer. The doorbell ringing for fourth time was lost on both them. She met him the rest the way pulling him to her kissing him. She wasn't backing down this time; she wasn't going say anything else.

****

Caroline moaned, her back was against Tyler's wall. They'd been kissing for the last five minutes; who ever had been at the door was gone. She wrapped her arms around his waist; she was reaching for his shirt. She had to get it off; she wanted to feel him against her. She didn't need air, but he still did, she pulled away panting even if she didn't need to. It was still hard to remember she didn't have breathe.

This time she succeeded in pulling Tyler's shirt up out his jeans and then off. Soon as the shirt was gone she was moving her hands over his back. He was so damn hot, it was like his skin would burn her, but it didn't. She took in the warmth before his lips found her's again. Her shirt was gone soon and then her pants followed.

Caroline gasped out feeling his mouth covering her nipple through the lace of her bra before he moved back up to her lips. She pulled apart after few minutes pushing him towards his bed before she was on him in a second. Her vampire speed helped with that, she needed him so bad right now. She kissed him fighting for dominance, she wanted control. She ground down against him hearing him let out a growl, but it wasn't like the one when he was the wolf. This one was his own, before she could think he was on top kissing her.

Tyler was sucking at her neck careful not to bit her. He hadn't thought about this, not today at least. She'd been the one that started it though, she wanted this now too. The sounds of her moaning were driving him in frenzy. He needed to be inside her bad, he wasn't going think twice either. In few minutes they were both laying on the bed naked.

Caroline flipped them so that she was on top again moving down leaving trails of kisses until she got to stomach. She nipped at his abs with her teeth leaving her vamp teeth hidden. She didn't want to hurt him not again. She moved down even farther his heart was beating faster. She took hold him letting just the head of his cock into her mouth. She heard the moan he let out, she didn't need her supernatural hearing to hear it.

Caroline sucked hard as she could before taking the rest him into her mouth humming around him. She grinned moving her tongue over the vein underneath him leading up to the head of his cock. "Need you now,"

Caroline felt him trying to pull her up, but she wasn't ready to go yet, "Patients, Tyler," she said in almost a whisper taking him back into her mouth sucking hard as she could moving him in and out her mouth. She knew when he was there; she ran her fingers over his balls making him loose it completely. She was glad that his mom wasn't home because he wasn't holding back. She took in all that he was giving as his body was shaking from the release. She wondered if he'd ever had one this good before. She hadn't been with nobody since she'd turned, and he hadn't either so she was thinking it was probably a no.

****

Tyler opened his eyes finding her kissing his neck, he didn't remember passing out, but apparently he had. His body was in over drive, god it was like this all the time now. He took her by surprise flipping Caroline on her back. He smiled at her squeal of surprise before he claimed her lips again. He couldn't stop kissing her. The feel of her lips against his was something he wanted for life. There was nobody like Caroline that was for sure.

Caroline felt him against her still hard as before. She couldn't believe he was still hard. Then again she was still turned on. Ever since she'd turned her vibrator had been getting more attention. She cried out feeling him thrust inside of her. It was a mix of pleasure and slight pain because she hadn't been stretched this much in ever. The gossip she'd heard over the last couple years was defiantly true; Tyler was a gifted man in that department.

"Are you okay?" he asked not moving.

Caroline nodded not able find her voice, okay she was fucking better than okay. "You don't move soon I won't be," she said finally said with a smile pulling him down for another kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he was even closer to her. She felt like she was going to burn up from the heat, but knew she wouldn't.

When he moved she moaned the friction was more than she had felt before. She closed her eyes her head going back as he moved kissing at her neck. Tyler groaned, he found the motivation to move somehow. He'd wanted to stay still but he was moving, it was something he had never felt before. Nobody was going to feel like she did underneath him, not after this.

Caroline let her legs fall feet planted on the bed meeting him with every thrust he gave her. It had started out slow, but now it was anything but slow. She moved her hands down his back digging her nails into him before he moved faster. Caroline flipped them, but he moved her back on her back before she could try to move them again she cried out cumming as he slammed into her. "TYLER," she held onto him as he kept going hitting the neck her womb every single time now. He was making contact with her G-spot too and it was too over whelming. She passed out feeling him flooding her with his own orgasm.

****

Caroline woke up feeling like she was being crushed. It took her second to realize that weight was Tyler. He was holding her and the warmth was wonderful around her. She didn't want to move, but she really needed to find some blood. Her stomach needed to be full before she accidently bit him. She refused to do that. How could she do that to him, it had ended her relationship with Matt. She fought the urge telling her to bite him.

"Where are you trying to go?" he asked feeling her stirring under him. He rolled them over but she was still inside him and he hoped to keep her there while longer. He could go forever the way he felt right now.

"I need to go find some food, and since I didn't know if you still had any blood left in that fridge," Caroline said. She left out that she didn't know if he'd tossed it since he'd been mad at her. She ran her hand over his chest not wanting to go anywhere but if her stomach was telling her anything she really needed to get up.

"I have one left in there I think," the smile he got back told him that was something she wash hoping for. "Okay I'll let you up first then find the key," he really had to find it. Stuff had gotten tossed around earlier in here.

"What went through here a twister, usually it is neat?" Caroline said looking around from her new spot at the foot of the bed. She was wearing a hoodie she'd found on the floor. It smelt clean which was why she'd put in on. She hadn't noticed the disaster state of the room when she'd first came in here. Then again she had been in pain from her arm being broken.

It had started out by trying to find something, and then ended up getting pissed off when Jules showed up. "I got pissed and took it out on the room," he found the key to the fridge and unlocked it. He found two bags and tossed one them to her.

"Hey it's not a football," Caroline said before she laughed drinking the blood. She usually would grab a cup, but right now it was better to just go straight from the bag. She drank it down glad to at least be half full. "Thanks, just didn't want accidently bite you," she really didn't want ever hurt him again.

Tyler got back on the bed sitting against the head board; he didn't have to tell her she was beside him in instant under the covers. "So you love me huh?" He asked

"Tyler," She gave warning to the joke but she nodded cause was truth. She did love him, more than he could probably know. Then again she remembered the words I love you too somewhere in the middle of them having sex. "I just don't know what to do because I know you hate this, and I don't know any nice werewolves besides you," she left out Mason cause he'd been good at first till his run in with Damon. "I got all my information from our history teacher," she said.

"What, you're telling me that…" there was no way was it? Caroline finished the blood bag before she filled Tyler in on Alaric and Isobel his undead ex wife who was really Elena's mom. "You're telling me that Elena's adopted and her Uncle's really her dad?"

"Yep, trust me really weird, and our history teacher is technically her step dad even though found out after," Caroline said. She knew she should probably hold off on some stuff, but if it was going be no holds bar then out with the truth she thought. She found out what had happened to Tyler in the car at Founder's day, night. She told him about it after all she knew he still felt some guilt for that car crash. "John who is the worst guy in history, he's bigger dick than you ever could be is reason for that crash," she was laying there listening to his heart beating. It always could sooth her to sleep lately. She fell asleep holding onto him hoping when she woke up again that it would all be okay. That maybe the world wouldn't be so bad.

****

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed one more chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own VPD the show belongs to the CW, L.J. Smith, Kevin Williams and Julie. I had to fix Daddy's Issues. I wrote this few weeks ago and finished it just now. Hope you enjoy and thanks to the censorship bill not being passed can still post stories. Not beta'd **

**Friends Always Come Through In The End**

**Chapter 2**

The door bell ringing was what got Tyler's attention; he'd fallen asleep at some point listening to music. He really didn't want get up, but he went downstairs after grabbing pair pants and pulling shirt on. Caroline had gone home earlier, he promised her that he'd come by soon as he got Jules to leave town. He wasn't going to go with her, or take her help. Caroline was going to be the one that helped him. She was only one that could help him; after all she'd been there four nights ago under the full moon. She'd risked her life; he'd keep her safe this time. They'd patched everything up, was like nothing had happened.

Stefan was last person that Tyler expected to see when he opened the door. Elena was beside him and he really didn't want Damon near him, but he was there too. "What are you doing here?"

Elena elbowed Damon for he could say a word, "Jules took Caroline, and she wants a trade, Caroline for you, but we have a plan to not trade," Elena said. There had been times in her life that Tyler hadn't been the dick, and now she knew he was going through hell. Her parents had died he hadn't made fun of her for crying. He'd actually sat with her the whole night she was at the hospital because she had nobody else to talk to. Bonnie had been out town, Caroline was doing something with her dad. Matt had been dealing with his mom visiting drunk as usual at the time.

"Why would she take Caroline, she has got nothing to do with this, I know that Caroline didn't do anything," Tyler didn't get it at all, Jules had wanted to help, but this it wasn't fucking helping him. She took Caroline; you don't take the girl a guy loves as leverage to get him go with. This was over the line and it showed him even more who the good guys really were.

"We have until sundown or Caroline's dead, and I know that she loves you, and I'm guessing that you love her back," Elena was one that had told both the brothers she was going do the talking. Stefan hadn't killed Mason, but he'd had his reason to do it. Right now it didn't matter though, they had to get Caroline back because if they didn't it was going to be a blood bath. Jules would be the first one dead.

"My mom is still out we can talk," Tyler said letting them in he didn't want let Damon in, but right now he wanted Caroline back more. He'd deal with the guy if it meant getting his best friend, and the one he loved back. He would never have thought lot things last fall; the biggest was he'd be talking about Vampires and Werewolves or he'd be one.

****

Caroline was trying to get the cage open. She couldn't reach the latch though, her head was on fire. The last thing she'd remembered was getting out her car finding Jules there. She hadn't looked too happy and then she was being asked where Tyler was. She'd told her he was at home; course being told she was a liar was not something she found right. She'd told her it was the truth then that guy came with the gun.

"Wakie Wakie," she heard before the throbbing in her head made her yell out the bullet was still there.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked pulling the bullet out of her head. She hadn't lied so why was she here with werewolves.

"So you think just because you two made up that things are okay, think again," Brady said holding the gun up shooting her in the chest opposite her heart. He could smell a werewolf all over the vampire in front of him. Jules had been pissed saying it was Tyler on Caroline.

Caroline screamed out in pain, she was in her clothes from earlier, but how the hell did they know about her and Tyler. She didn't know how since she'd showered before she'd left his place. They were playing it safe till he could get Jules leave. Jules had friends on their way here, but apparently they were here now.

Damon wasn't really a friend of his or somebody he'd want around, but maybe in time things could change. She was now hoping sooner rather than later because this was painful. She realized she should have packed extra clothes because she could smell Tyler on her now.

Caroline closed her eyes maybe if she pretended to be out then she wouldn't get hurt. It had to work she thought before she did so. It didn't last long before the next bullet came, she tried to fight the pain, but she let out a scream again. She only had one hope, Tyler would find her.

****

The plan was a surprise attack right after dark. There was only one problem with that plan they'd needed weapons. Damon had gone to get weapons from Ric before they went out. Elena was staying behind, she really didn't like it but three guys against her she had no chance. Stefan drove out to the meeting place with Tyler. Damon was meeting them there with the weapons.

"Why did you kill Mason? I mean just tell me that why?" Tyler asked. Caroline had given him what she knew. He still couldn't believe that Mason had tried to kill Elena, but Mason wanted that stone apparently that meant a no holds bar. He remembered when he was younger; he'd always loved when Mason was around.

It was only twice before this time, but he'd stayed for couple months. Every time it ended because he couldn't get along with his brother. If maybe his dad and uncle could have gotten along then he'd still have Mason. It wasn't true though, Mason was nothing like his dad and he always wanted to surf. He'd left Mystic Falls and hadn't come back since Tyler had been twelve.

"I didn't kill him, and I offered him truths after what Damon did, he turned it down," Stefan said, Elena told him not to lie, that it got them in this mess to start with. Caroline didn't know everything though so fill in the blanks time it was. "He didn't take it, instead he turned us into Caroline's mom, who then found out about Caroline," that was something he really didn't want to relive again. Liz had chosen death over having to know about her daughter. "Caroline compelled her to forget after the Vervian wore off Mason gave her, Caroline was never there when he died, she didn't know about it either not until we planned to kill Katherine," he would have kept going, but they were at the clearing now.

Damon was there with the weapons already thankfully. He handed them both some of the grenade bombs that Alaric had made, but these had wolfsbane in them. "Pull the tab and throw them, and don't get yourself burned," he said looking at Tyler. It was one each and then handed Tyler hand gun. "It's loaded with wooden bullets, but they hurt like a bitch, not sure the affect on a werewolf though" he added before telling Tyler if he shot one them he would slip some wolfsbane in his water.

They were ready to go after Damon closed the trunk of his car. Right now the only thing that Tyler could think about was getting Caroline back. Messing with her was the worst mistake they could have made. If it meant pissing off pack werewolves then so be it. They took Caroline and that was not okay on any level, he might be one, but this couldn't be what being werewolf meant. Mason picked fight first, and now this, he didn't want to kill them, well maybe Damon a little.

Caroline was sitting in the cage trying to get to the latch the others had gone outside waiting on something. She'd heard them talking about a trade, she had to get out of here. The only person she could think they'd trade her for was Tyler, and that couldn't happen. She wasn't going let Jules just take him, and Brady was scary. Jules had just wanted her at first for the trade and then Brady had started torturing her. Her skin burned all over now from the Vervian, wooden bullets, and the flying splinters.

She was trying to get to the latch again when she heard something outside the camper. It was Stefan, he was asking for her and Jules wanted Tyler. It went back and forth until she heard Jules whistle, what the hell was going on out there. It wasn't a full moon, but she knew it wasn't just two werewolves anymore. They were in human form though; it was obvious by the lack of full moon and voices.

She heard the sounds of a fight starting outside and the need to get the door to the cage open became a top priority. Caroline looked up when she heard the door come open before she could even say a thing Tyler was beside her trying to get the cage open. "Stefan and Damon are out there, I didn't know they'd take you," he was trying get cage up now that it was open. It was heavy, but he managed to lift it with Caroline's help.

Caroline was going to go outside but before she could get there Tyler was pulling her back. "We have to help them," there had to be at least dozen human-form wolves out there.

"Elena is sending us back up, she said something about Elijah promised we wouldn't get hurt," Tyler just hoped the guy got there soon because he flinched at Damon screaming in pain. He didn't want them dead even if Damon deserved it. The guy was there helping him save Caroline, he probably wanted him dead too, but right now they were working together for one thing. That one goal was to save Caroline, apparently Damon felt responsible for what happened.

"I should have known you'd do something stupid," Brady said aiming the stake gun at Caroline but looking at Tyler. "Mason was just like you, vampire girlfriends are bad news, and you're going pay for this," he said pulling the trigger on the weapon. The stake shot out of the gun, but it somehow missed the target.

****

Caroline closed her eyes thinking it was over, but the stake never came. She opened her eyes slowly thinking it was delayed. When she heard the yells of pain from outside when she opened her eyes finding Brady and Tyler in fight the stake gun was on the ground. One the wooden stakes was on the ground covered in blood though. The yells got louder and Brady was going down now grabbing his head in pain before he passed out.

Damon and Stefan was at the door the camper now but they couldn't get in. "Caroline, Tyler come on, we have to go before they wake up," Stefan said.

Caroline got up grabbing Tyler's hand getting him out there with her. They got out the camper and were walking back to the car. Caroline couldn't figure how the stake didn't hit her; it was right there inches from her. Tyler was trying to hold it together, it hurt like hell, but he couldn't stop right now. If he did then he wasn't going get out here. The wound had to heal over, wood didn't kill a werewolf, but he felt the pain taking over and he was going to pass out.

Tyler winched hoping Caroline didn't hear it; he'd taken the stake meant for her. Jerking it out probably hadn't been the best or picking fight with Brady. Brady had shoved the stake deeper before he'd pulled it out. He'd told him he'd regret this, but Brady would for hurting Caroline. If he could just get to the cars then he would be okay, but his body wasn't taking that option. He could feel the blood coming up in his mouth. It was starting to leak out he couldn't hold on much longer.

Damon came out nowhere stopping in front them making her jump. "What are you doing, scare the hell out me," she yelled but she was glad he was there now because she couldn't keep Tyler standing. He was going down and it took her and Damon to keep him up. She was trying to figure what happened to Tyler. She hadn't seen him get hurt then it dawned on her, the bloody stake.

"Where are you hurt?" Damon was trying to find the wound; it was too much blood to be something minor. It wasn't long before his hand came away covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Brady was going kill me, he had the stake gun," Caroline was trying finish it but she could only think that Tyler was hurt and that was too much blood. She could see the blood coming out of his mouth too. She wanted to cry because he'd saved her life and now he was hurt. He'd taken that stake for her and even though it was heroic she'd rather have taken it. She had promised not to get him hurt and she had.

"Those wolves are older than you no picking a fight, remember?" Damon said. The deal had been they fight and Tyler would get Caroline out. Stefan didn't know if they could fight them all, but Caroline was the one needed saving. "Elena's going to kill you and me both," he said before he was taking all of Tyler's weight.

Tyler couldn't hold himself up and he just hoped he wasn't going to die. The only thing he'd thought when he'd seen that stake was he couldn't loose her. Caroline was the one that had helped him, she'd been there when he'd turned. She had risked her life to help him so he had jumped in front of the stake gun to save her. He had to have her with him every full moon because he'd never go with Jules now.

Stefan was beside them now; he'd stayed behind making sure they weren't followed in case the werewolves woke up. "What happened?" he asked seeing Tyler laying on the ground with Caroline on one side, Damon the other. He could smell the blood it was strong and was covering Tyler's shirt.

"He took the stake that was meant for me," Caroline said not even bothering to hide the tears. She couldn't watch Tyler die. She loved him and if he was gone then she wouldn't really have a reason to be here. "We have to help him, but how?"

Damon hissed using his nail to cut open his wrist; he really didn't need Tyler dying on them. "You bite me I will end you," he said putting his wrist against Tyler's mouth. He hoped this worked because Elena really would hurt him.

Stefan knelt down beside them pulling Tyler's shirt up. He wasn't healing fast enough for some reason. He knew werewolves had fast healing like vampires because Damon had told him. Caroline was still holding onto Tyler's hand watching him. He was trying to drink the blood Damon was giving him but his own was leaving just as fast.

Caroline took her scarf off handing it to Stefan, "Put pressure on the wound maybe it will clot faster," she said before she tossed her jacket on the ground. She pulled her shirt off not really carrying that she was in her bra and jeans. She wiped the blood away from his mouth hoping it would help in keeping the other in.

Damon pulled his arm away after few more minutes watching to see if it had any side affect. "It's not working fast enough," he groaned, before Tyler passed out.

Caroline moved up letting go of Tyler's hand opening her own wrist letting her blood go into his mouth. She was still weak from being tortured, but he had to heal faster. She would be fine, but he still had a huge hole in his stomach.

****

It was almost deadly quiet when Tyler finally came to. His entire body hurt, but he didn't feel the blood that had been pouring out of him. He didn't know where he was at, but it wasn't the woods. He didn't feel the harsh ground under him. It was soft whatever he was laying on and he felt cooler than usual.

"Thank god you're alive," Caroline said, she'd been so worried he wouldn't wake up. She told him not to move since he was trying to sit up. "You're at the boarding house, it was safer to bring you here," she looked down glad that he'd mostly healed over. It was red still but he had healed over after almost six hours. The longest six hours of her life, besides when he'd been turning into the wolf.

"What time is it?" he asked. He didn't know how to explain this to his mom and if she called. He should be worried about his self for once, but he didn't want his mom to freak. He had said he might not be home early, but it had to be late if not early morning now.

"It's almost two am," she said before letting him know that his mom thought he was just staying over here. They were hanging out was all his mom knew. She left out the rest of it because his mom had no clue about werewolves. "You're healing finally, we don't know why it was slow for the first hour," she still looked worried that he'd just vanish.

Tyler knew that he was weak, his entire body felt worse than he did after he'd transformed. This was a different pain though. He started remembering what happened in the woods. "Damon fed me his blood," it was a statement not a question and she nodded.

"I did too, because you wouldn't heal quickly enough," she hadn't left his side since they had gotten him here. She had drunk a couple bags of blood while Stefan had been wrapping the wound up. He'd made her since the blood had been getting to her. She was better now with all the bullets and splitters out. She'd washed her self off so the Vervian wouldn't irritate her.

"Why am I so cold?" he finally asked because he was always hot, but now it was like he was her temperature.

"Ice, you were burning up more than usual and we couldn't risk it," Caroline removed the ice bag that she'd made putting it in the bucket with the other two. They had melted and his fever was gone now. She really had thought he was going to die in the woods. Damon had finally picked him up carrying him to the SUV he'd borrowed from Alaric. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to tell them you're okay,"

Tyler took hold of her wrist before she could move. "Don't go, just want you here for while," his voice was barely there from being weak. It made her think of three nights ago. She laid back down resting her head against his shoulder. She gave him her answer in doing so. She sent quick text to Stefan's phone letting him know. She added to keep the others out for now.

Tyler wrapped his arm around her listening to her breathing. He hoped she never stopped doing that, it made it feel like they weren't cursed. He'd almost died for her tonight, but he'd do it again and again. She meant more to him than anybody else could ever mean.

Caroline listened to his heart beating thankful that he was still alive. She never wanted to feel that way again. Tyler was the one person she couldn't loose. She loved her friends and Stefan was like a brother to her now. However, she knew if anything happened to Tyler she wouldn't be able to live any more.

Thinking back to that morning when he'd been at her house she knew that the friendship between them was strong. She'd heard something before about love, it really could concur all. Tyler chose her over that pack of werewolves. She had chosen him over keeping herself safe when she'd told him she was a vampire.

Friends come through in the end too she thought after a second. Elena's friendship with Damon had taken Tyler off his killing list. Damon had actually helped save him, something she never thought she'd see. Stefan friendship had saved her from killing another innocent person. Bonnie was there again helping them. There more layers of this friendship circle, but she was tired. He was already asleep again so she let herself drift off. Tyler was going to be okay by morning he would be completely healed. They were being watched over by their friends so it was safe to let her guard down.

**THE END**

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed I love Caroline and Tyler together. They are just a perfect fit. **


End file.
